


Blueberries

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's just fluff really, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Meg are making blueberry muffins.</p>
<p>For a Writing Prompt for Writer's Support Group on Facebook: <br/>What would happen if your OTP was baking muffins together and Person B had a meltdown because no, you fold the blueberries into the batter not mASH THEM IN LIKE YOU’RE SOME SORT OF HEATHEN.<br/>courtesy of 4-your-otp.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbones/gifts).



“Hey Rye, how many of these blueberries do you want me to add to the batter?” Meg asks, popping a berry into her mouth. 

“The whole basket so quit eating them.” I call over my shoulder as busy myself putting the little muffin papers in the tin. I put the last one in it’s spot and turn around to see her violently stirring the berries into the batter. “WHOA! Hey, you are gonna mash all the berries if you stir it like that.” 

“So, does it really matter?” she sets down the spoon, raising an eyebrow at me and flicking her purple ponytail over her shoulder. 

“Yes, of course it matters. Have you ever eaten a blueberry muffin before?” I pick up the spoon and begin to gently fold any surviving berries into the batter. “The blueberries are supposed to stay whole inside the batter, not be brutally massacred into it.” 

She starts giggling, “Ryan they are berries.” 

“Yeah and your point? What heathen taught you how to bake?” I hand her the bowl and grab the muffin tin and a couple spoons.

“No one, I was never taught how to bake, it wasn’t something I particularly cared to learn.” she throws a blueberry that was sitting on the counter at me as I spoon the batter into each muffin wrapper. 

“Well I’ll have to fix that then won’t I.” I turn to the oven and check that it’s preheated. I carefully set the muffin tin inside and close the door. “Set that timer for twenty minutes.” I hear her crank the dial on the timer and set it back on the counter. 

I turn around to see that she has moved the dishes over and hopped up on the counter. She grins at me and throws another escaped blueberry at me. I shake my head at her and start putting dishes in the sink. I hear her hop down off the counter and I feel her hands on my hips. I turn around, she uses my belt loops to push herself up on her tiptoes trying, but not quite reaching, to kiss me. I bring my head down so she can reach, lacing my arms around her and picking her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and smiles against my mouth. 

Twenty minutes is plenty of time, I think as I carry her to the living room.


End file.
